


Futanari Ballbusting: Maize Maze

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [15]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Height Differences, Hunters & Hunting, Large Breasts, Large Penis, Minotaur - Freeform, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped, Yoga pants, ballbusting, dickgirl, huge penis, maze, short girl - Freeform, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: Three girls head into the Maize Maze and brave the ferocious, hung Minotaur
Series: futanari ballbusting [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Futanari Ballbusting: Maize Maze

It was many years ago on a certain autumn night, out in the countryside that the events of this story took place. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the large, full moon provided more than enough illumination to see.

Three friends, on a test of courage, entered the Maize Maze.

The eldest, 24, was a 5’5, busty woman named Mattie. She was bundled up in a zip up green jacket and thick yoga pants with fur boots. She had bright red hair and pale green eyes.

The middle friend, 24 but a few months younger, was a 5’4 woman who went by Heather. She had medium length, spiked brown hair pushed to her right. She wore a thick scarf that covered her mouth, a jacket, and a pair of tight jeans that hugged her perky bottom.

The youngest, 23, was named Abigail, and she was a woman who stood at 4’11. She wore a frilly skirt with a thick pantyhose underneath. She had dark brown hair arranged in thick twin tails, and brown eyes.

The three of them entered my Maize Maze and stood close to each other. They kept their heads on a swivel and took each corner with careful consideration. They didn’t speak, there was only the faint sound of the cold autumn wind, and the crinkling of fallen stalks of corn being crushed underfoot.

They looked delicious.

I could hardly contain myself, but if I wanted to be assured of my conquest I had to wait until they were further in!

But GAGH! It hurt! It hurt to wait! Especially watching that tall girl, Mattie! I could tell she was hiding some huge knockers in that jacket!

But I had to wait.

Wait…

At the center of the Maize Maze is my treasure. A small golden idol that depicted a beautiful woman. My mother.

Etiquette dictated I at least waited for them to touch my treasure before consuming them.

It didn’t take that long for them to reach the center. It took longer than most, but that’s because the oldest girl, Mattie, was having allergy problems from the corn and her nose was running.

But the moment came where they entered my den! They stole my treasure!!

“Moooooooooooo-ooooo..!” They heard off in the distance, echoing throughout the Maize Maze.

Fear assailed them. They clung together, and there were lumps in each of their throats.

“Run..!” Abigail whispered to her friends.

They thought it best to return the way they came, as to not get lost, but I was there. When they weren’t looking, I chose to stand in the passageway, silent and motionless.

They couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t blame them. The bore witness to my terrible, cursed form. They deserve credit for not fainting, or panicking.

I’m a disgusting, tall creature. I have the head of a bull, the muscular torso and arms of a human woman, and digitigrade legs that end in hooves. My breasts are large, like some human cow, and I have a thick, virile, knee length cock, ready for breeding.

It wasn’t often that I found fools brave enough to enter my maze. The scent of their womanhood filled my nostrils and sent the blood running to my cock. I wanted to breed! I wanted them! I wouldn’t be satisfied unless all three were mine!

They were just standing there! They must have wanted it too!

“MMMMMMMOOOOOOOO!!” I screamed and charged forward!

“It’s the minotaur! RUN!” Abigail screamed as she ran to the right.

I saw the fear in Mattie’s eyes as she ran to the left, but Heather? She looked confident! Strong! She would stand and think to confront me!? Foolishnes-!!

“KYA!”

Heather seemed to, within a heartbeat, take up a karate or possibly kung fu stance, then snap kick the top of her foot into my bestial testicles...

I sharply inhaled from the surprise, then cried out. “MOOOOOOoooo..!”

I held my nuts as I fell to my knees. The pain ripped through my body, but I was okay! My cock was still erect and I was ready to bone!

“Ha!” Heather said, with her hands on her hips. “How’ddya like that you dumb bull!” She turned around and slapped her ass, though her jeans were tight enough that it didn’t jiggle. “Try all you want, you won’t-!!”

I lunged forward again, intent to capture her in my powerful arms, but she shot her hand back and connected with my left nut!

The blow was weak. She was able to halt my charge, but I wasn’t done! She didn’t incapacitate me! I leapt forward again!

“KY-AAAHH!!” Heather clenched her teeth as she smashed her heel up into my crotch, but I was too fast! I shot my hands down to grab her ankle, and I pushed her forward! She lost her balance and fell onto her back!

...

Shit!

I walked forward, then cocked my head. “Moo?” I asked, inquisitively. I hunched over slightly, unable to ignore the pain in my groin.

Heather pushed herself up onto her elbows and rolled her neck. She twisted her spine and wiggled her toes, then looked up to me. “It’s okay, I’m alright.”

“Moo.” I said with a pleased nod.

And then I leapt atop her! Straddling her waist, pinning her down by the shoulders and, accidentally, slapping her in the face with my fat, desperate cock!

“N-no! No Minotaur! Bad Minotaur! Don’t! Don’t unzip my jacket!”

So I did.

“Nooooo! Fine, you can unzip my jacket, but don’t take off my jeans!”

So I released her shoulders and got to work taking off her jeans. They were tight, so it was a little tough pulling them off her ass.

“NNNNNnnnnnnoooooOOOOoooo!! Minotaur, please stop! Definitely don’t shove that fat Minotaur dong up my cooter and impregnate meeeee!”

And so, I did.

Well, I didn’t impregnate her, but I did shove it in and I did pound away at her loins. She offered up token resistance at first, but I had her screaming like a slut after just a few thrusts.

Her screams of pleasure, of course, echoed through my Maize Maze, enticing others outside the Maize Maze to ‘test their courage’.

Heather climaxed, violently, and it was only afterwards that I filled her up with my seed and left. There were, after all, two more for me to find!

I set my sights on Mattie next.

She was confused, lost, her heartbeat raced as she tried to escape my pursuit.

She kept sneezing, thanks to her allergies, and I heard her curse under her breath, about how she needs to stop or else she’d be found.

Mattie was sneaking up to a four-way intersection, about to turn right, and, just before her angle allowed her to see me, I leapt out from the left!

“MOO!!” I screamed, legs spread in a wide stance and arms raised up to make my already impressive visage even grander.

Her whole body jumped, and those mandatory self defense classes that women attend in school must have stuck with her, cause she reflexively stepped in closer and kneed me in the groin.

“M-moooo~!” I moaned. The hope was that, since she floored me with one hit, maybe if I moaned and acted as if I enjoyed it, it’d salvage some of my intimidation by making me seem like a creepy sex pervert.

I mean... I did like it when such a hot girl thrashed my nuts, so the moan came naturally…

Anyway, she ran off. I got a good look at her small, yet perky, ass which kept bouncing in her yoga pants.

Mustering every ounce of my strength, I pushed myself up off the floor and went after her.

While Mattie did have a head start, and wasn’t crippled by a sudden knee, she had a large disadvantage. She had to mash her big tities in that jacket, which affected her breathing. She couldn’t run long distances. Also, her desperate attempts to suck down air kept making her sneeze.

As she ran through my Maize Maze, she stumbled upon a bat! A cheap plastic bat that couldn’t really harm me, but a weapon nonetheless!

“Yes!” She said, silently, bending down to pick it up. “This’ll help me! No doubt!”

“MMMOOOO!!” Her body shook at the sound of my enraged call.

She turned around and saw me charging at her, down the long hallway flanked by corn.

She took a deep breath, then sneezed.

She tried her hardest to focus. She was hoping to wait until I got close, then she’d dent that bat on my sack!

I got closer!

Even closer!

Closer!

She was ready! The timing was perfect! She started her upwards swing!!

Buuuuut I tripped and fell face first on the floor... her swing hit nothing but air...

...

I kinda just... laid there for a moment.

Sure, I landed on my balls... but I think the embarrassment hurt more...

The thick cloud of dust I picked up when I ate shit wafted over to Mattie, and she started sneezing uncontrollably.

Finally, I pushed myself up off the ground, then stood up straight. I reached up to feel my snout, and it was actually dented! Shit! I messed up my face! That’s not good! I’d have to fix it! Damn!

Still though... Mattie kept sneezing, and she seemed to be having a hard time of it. I get it, sometimes my Maize Maze made me sneeze too.

I reached up into my head, passing my hand through that tiny gap between my head and neck, and took out a tissue. I handed it to her, and she was finally able to blow her nose.

I had to give her a few tissues, but finally, her nose was clear and she stopped sneezing.

“Gosh, thanks, Minotaur!”

I gave a respectful nod.

Then, she reeled back and swung that plastic bat up into my testicles, bending it at a 90 degree angle.

“MOOO!” I screamed out in surprise as she ran away. My hands went down to protect that vulnerable area just south of my massive, erect monster dong, but I didn’t fall to my knees!

“Moo-ooo-moo!” I taunted, getting back up and chasing after her. “Moo~! Mooooo~!” I tried appealing to her maternal instincts. “M-moo!” Though I of course assured her that I had a temporary vasectomy done, so there was no risk of kids! “MMOOO!” But I stressed that it would wear off in a week or so, so if she wanted kids then I could still provide! “MOO!” Just imagine our little 1/4th bull children!

Mattie shot past a corner, completely unfazed by my attempt at persuasion, but she screwed herself. I knew my Maize Maze like the back of my hand.

She was heading towards a dead end.

She turned another corner, and the sad fact of reality hit her like a plastic bat. She was trapped. Done for. She couldn’t make it past me.

She took a deep breath, then turned around. Facing me head on. Resistance would do nothing, so she would face her fate with dignity and poise.

“Very well, Minotaur. Do what you must.”

I nodded, then walked closer.

...the she sneezed right on my face.

“O-o-oh!! S-sorry..! About that!” Her face turned a bright red, and she pursed her lips. “Th-that was..! I didn’t mean..!” She looked down. “Sorry...”

I took the leaf from a stalk of corn and wiped off my face. She was a real class act for not hitting me in the groin as I was distracted.

“Moo, Moo.” I said, reassuring her.

And then I went ahead and had my way with her.

I took off her jacket to reveal the massive tities that she had been trying to hide.

Now, I’m a monster, but I’m not a ‘monster’. It can be hard for girls her size to find bras, so I carefully and respectfully took it off... before working on making her climax with just her giant funbags.

She had inverted nipples, by the way. I took it as a personal challenge to make them ~poke out~.

“N-noo..!” She squirmed, her face bright red. “N-not there! I’m too sensitive there! S-sto-Oooouuuuaahhh~!”

I started by rubbing her breasts, running my warm hands along those vast tracks of land, pinching and prodding in the best spots. She trembled and tried her best to not reveal that she loved it, but I knew that she did! But you can’t just rub a girl in one spot, there’s gotta be a variety! I rubbed my smooth hands up and down her thighs, squeezing and massaging the muscle, and I rubbed her tight tummy. She moaned louder, and louder, until finally, those sweet, small little bumps went hard and poke out! Finally open to the cold night air!

With that accomplishment, I went ahead and fucked her. I yanked her yoga pants down to her knees and pushed her face into the soft dirt.

She moaned from that too, but everybody moans when I split them in half, so it ain’t special.

After shooting so much cum into her womb that she looked pregnant, I marched on to find Abigail.

“Mmhmhmhm…” Mattie said, causing me to turn my head as she reached after me. “G-gimme another.”

I rolled my eyes at this demanding woman, and had to spend at least 20 seconds getting myself hard again. This time, I jizzed down her throat and made her swallow all of it.

“Oooooooohhh… that-*violent cough*-that’s the stuff…” Then she passed out.

I had to sit down and have a few breaths after that. I hate when a large group of women enter my Maize Maze... I don’t have the stamina to keep going like this… Especially if I have to cum multiple times per woman… I mean, this Minotaur head of mine isn’t exactly light, and my ‘anatomy’ makes it hard to run…

But hey, there was only one left! And this was the one with my treasure!

I took a minute or so to stroke my cock and fondle Mattie’s massive breasts. It was getting hard to maintain my erection, and a Minotaur is only threatening if she’s ready to bone at a moment’s notice! There has to be the implication of sex being just around the corner, AND a clear target for the woman’s self-defense! It’s just not interesting otherwise!

Once my cock was finally able to resist gravity, I went after the last girl. Abigail.

If you don’t remember, she was short and wore the frilly skirt with pantyhose.

She was hiding in some section of my Maize Maze, too paralyzed with fear to properly make a go for the exit.

Or so I thought!

I turned one corner near the front left of the maze, and there she was, at the end of a long hallway.

She gulped. “H-hello there... Minotaur... I take it you’ve been attracted by my scent? I heard what happened to my friends...”

I started marching closer, giving a slight sway to my hips, making sure she gets an accurate picture of how long I am down there.

“Oh! You might not want to..!”

I ignored her warning and stepped forward, which snapped a tripline. It was dark, and my Minotaur vision wasn’t great, so I had no idea it was there.

Suddenly, two groups of tied together corn stalks swung out from the walls! Aiming at groin level! I had no time to react, and they struck with perfect precision!

“MMMOOOO!!” I yelped as I shot up onto my Minotaur toes then fell backwards.

“Teehee!” Abigail giggled. “I happened to find a chest with all sorts of materials in it! I hope you don’t mind that I used them to set a few traps!”

I groaned, but got to my feet pretty quickly. If anything, I was counting on this, as that hit made me diamond hard again. There were to be more traps? Perfect!

I took a few steps forward, and this time I stepped on a button, which activated a gun, which shot out two things of corn like a missile out to my testicles! They impacted with a satisfying CRUNCH, and I fell to my knees, having to keep my right hand on the ground just to keep myself steady.

“M-mooo...”

That one hurt... gah... that was a good one...

I looked up briefly, only to see Abigail’s sadistic face, and that she was rubbing her crotch through her skirt.

I’d seen her type before. She really wanted to see me in pain, from a safe distance. She was the best kind of person who needed to be punished for entering my Maize Maze!

I shot forward, in a sprint, and activated the next trap. This time it was a switch that, because of my speed, only just barely managed to catch my left nut. Even still, a connection was made, and I fell to the dirt, sliding along the ground for another foot or two.

“I’d love to stay and watch more, but I have to escape with this idol!” She ran down a side corridor. “Let me know how you like my traps! I worked hard on them!”

It wasn’t far to the exit. I had to hurry up and recover or else she would escape with my treasure! I summoned all of my Minotaur strength and pushed myself off the ground, then doubled back through the already-activated traps, since I memorized my Maize Maze and there was no reason to go forward through more time delaying pain.

I was in a full sprint, and I cut Abigail off at a pass. Her eyes went wide upon seeing me, but she grit her teeth and swung that golden idol up into my exposed testicles.

“Ooo..!” I yelped, but I didn’t fall! She tried to run past me but I grabbed her arm! “M-moo!” I taunted! But as she was yanked closer, she used the momentum to smash her knee into my groin! It was a perfect hit! It squashed the right girl against my pelvis! I had to release her, and she escaped!

No!

I couldn’t let her!

I couldn’t let her escape with my treasure!

I sucked in my gut and charged after her! Being so much taller and faster, even with the pain shooting throughout my body, I still caught up! I reached out and used my powerful arms to pick her up by the arms! I had her!

But, while she was madly flailing and trying to get me off, her heel smashed into my nuts with enough force to make they slap against my butt!

“MOO!!” I dropped her, and there was a splitting pain in my head... I had been hit down there so many times, I was nearing my limit!

“AAH!” Abigail yelled as she turned around to stomp my balls into the dirt, just to make it harder for me to follow her.

As the pain shot through my body, and weakness crept into my every limb, I understood. I lost. She would escape. Even if I caught up with her, I had no strength left to do anything about it.

But even so!

I was the Minotaur!

I couldn’t go out without at least an attempt!

So I chased after her.

She shot this way, and that, her smaller frame doing her well at the corners. I was able to catch up slightly at straight aways, but I had no hope of capturing her with all the turns.

At last, she made it to the final hallway.

Just outside my Maize Maze, there was a crowd of people, and floodlights. They all cheered when Abigail came running, and recoiled in fear when they gazed upon my horrifying visage.

Some shrieked at the sight of my penis... actually that was most of the women in the crowd. A lot of those women seemed excited upon seeing me, but nevermind. That’s neither here nor there.

I stood at the back of the hallway, watching as Abigail made her escape.

I lost.

I couldn’t catch her.

“Abigail! Stop!”

There was confusion in the crowd, and Abigail turned her head. They all assumed I called out to her, but it wasn’t me! I’m the Minotaur! I couldn’t speak!

Mattie came from around the corner, covered in cum and with a sex dazed look on her face. “Wh-where are you going?” She asked, her voice wavy and her eyes wide in pleasure.

“Yeah!” Heather stumbled out from the other corner. “Don’t you want a taste of this fat bull meat?”

The two cum-stained girls shambled their closer to me, and fell to the ground, wrapping themselves around my legs and desperately pulling their faces closer to my cock, eager to breathe in the powerful scent of my tool.

“I-it’s really great!” Mattie said.

“Don’t you want some..?” Heather added.

Abigail gulped. “Oh Heather... Mattie...” that’s when I learned their names, by the way.

There was clear indecision in Abigail’s body language, and she was slowly being swayed by the pair reaching up to fondle my swollen balls and pulling my cock low enough that they could kiss and lick the shaft.

At the same time, the crowd was shouting to her.

“Don’t be swayed! You’re almost gone!”

“Just take the idol!”

But the crowd wasn’t unified.

“Who cares about an idol!? Go back and get fucked!”

“It’s not even gold! It’s tin!”

I realized this was my chance.

I picked up Heather and Mattie, then put them in front of me, on all fours. I peeled away their pants to give me unrestricted access, then all I had to do was slide myself in.

Not even a fourth of my cock’s full size was in before I hit their back walls and made them scream in pleasure before the crowd.

“AAAAAAIIIIIIHHHH!!!” Heather yelled.

“AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!” Mattie squealed.

With that, Abigail’s mind was made up. She looked down, eyes focusing on the ground, and walked back towards me.

The crowd was in disarray, and I felt proud. So close to victory, she was, but she gave it all away just for a taste of my thick Minotaur seed.

I spread my legs and put my hands on my hips. My cock was straight out, and my nuts hung there, but I wouldn’t do a thing. If Abigail wanted me to put in effort, she’d have to make up for all the trouble she put me through.

I could see the lust in her eyes as she walked closer and closer. I could see how, in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to be impregnated by me.

I was totally fooled.

In one solid motion, her eyes became filled with determination, and she reeled her leg back for one last kick between my legs!

The ball of her foot connected perfectly. The girls were smashed, and I was even raised a few inches off the ground.

I fell to my knees, then landed on my side, kicking my hooves out as my body twitched and spasmed uncontrollably.

The crowd went wild, but Abigail wasn’t done.

“We’re all leaving together!” She cried as she assisted her friends and limped out of my Maize Maze together.

There was cheering, there was celebration, a party was thrown in their honor for this small, unassuming girl besting the Maize Maze, and besting the Minotaur!

...

About five minutes later, a lady came in and handed me off the golden idol. “Here ya go,” she said, “just put it back before you go on break.”

“M-moo...” I said, still holding my nuts.

Then she walked away.

I forced myself to stand, grabbed the idol, and limped my way back to the center. I put the idol back in the center, then limped my way over to the secret, employee only exit that was near the leftmost wall.

I went inside, and it was a small mobile home, with a few chairs, a table, a television, a fridge, loads of ice, and a bed. There was another futa in the room.

I shut the door behind me, then finally pulled off my Minotaur head.

“AAAH!” I said, taking my first clean breath in ages. “I hate this job!”

No longer was I the Minotaur, I was now, once again, Kayle Urisis, a brunette futa with a really big penis that could FINALLY go flaccid again.

My also-hung friend was a futanari named Sarah Ripe. She was 6’ tall and had long, dirty blonde hair. She had loads of sexy muscles and a knee length dong when flaccid. She had a really nice face, and clear blue eyes. She was putting on the legs of her costume and slid me an energy drink. “At least your shift is over.”

I grabbed the drink and started drinking. I didn’t stop until it was empty.

“Besides,” she continued, “you get to have sex all day. What’s not to like? There are loads of futas who would kill for a job like this!” She took her long cock in her hands. “Though… I guess when you’re as big as we are, it’s not that hard to find a lot of women willing to bone.” She cocked her head. “Wow... you’re... you’re still going...”

I finished the last of it, then slammed the empty bottle on the desk, letting out a satisfied breath out as I did. “But I don’t have the stamina to run and fuck for a five fucking hour shift! It’s too much! I can’t take it!” I burped really loudly. “If it was just the sex part that would be fine, but I have to be dominant and chase people! It’s too much for my heart! Having to pump blood through all this!” I looked down with a frown and patted my sore cock.

Sarah let off a smug smile. “That offer to train you always stands!” She flexed her arm and patted her sexy, toned bicep. “Two months! That’s all I’ll need to get you the endurance of a champion!” Sarah and I went to the same college, and she played sports, mostly contact sports. Unlike me, she had muscles built for use, while mine were just for show.

I looked up at her chest, then down at my own knockers. The difference was quit striking. “Ehh… no thanks. I don’t really… ah… want to lose my figure.”

“Ha! Well no wonder you don’t have the stamina to be the Minotaur! That’s a lot of extra weight you have to lug around!” She puffed out her chest with her legs spread, fully confident in her body. “I’ve spent many years perfecting this body for two things! Fighting, and fucking!” She raised an eyebrow. “Besides, why even keep them?”

I looked down and gave the right girl a bounce. “Cause… they look good?”

Sarah patted my shoulder. “Kayle. Look at your dick. No girl is gonna look at you naked and say ‘ehh, no thanks, your tits are too small’.” My best friend continued putting on her Minotaur legs. “Either way, good news. Tomorrow’s the last day,” she looked at the clock and it read ‘12:24’, “today’s the last day of the Fall Carnival, there’s not many more people left who can brave the Maize Maze, just suck it up for a few more trips and imagine all the cash we’ll be raking in!”

I looked up and thought about it. I was getting 2 grand for this job... that’s a lot, for only a week of work...

“And!” She said with a wink, “That temporary vasectomy should still be good for another two weeks, so you’re free to plow any girl you want! Consequence free!”

I put my head on the table. “Eugh... sex is the thing furthest from my mind...”

She rolled her eyes and zipped up the minotaur legs. “Uh-huh, sure. I give it a day. At most.”

Then, she grabbed her own Minotaur helmet and put it on, sticking her hands through the mouth to adjust some of the straps inside.

“Welp! Wish me luck!”

“Good luck...”

And with that, she was off, but before the door closed I shouted out “Make sure you moo!”

I got up, took off my Minotaur legs, took a quick shower, and went to sleep.

If it wasn’t clear, all this Minotaur crap is just an attraction for a carnival.

‘Come and see if you can steal from the Minotaur! But be warned! If she catches you, her lustful intent and monstrous appendage will split you in two!’

I never actually learned what people get if they win, but it must suck because LOTS of girls tended to throw their hands up and let me have my way with them.

Anyway, I took my break, got woken up a few hours later, went out for my last few jobs, and then was paid a lot of money, which I used to buy a truck load of blue raspberry taffy.

Totally worth it. I’m glad I was specifically scouted by the carnival to play the Minotaur, but for the next year, I made sure to do a bit more endurance training with Sarah.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Futanari Ballbusting: Maize of Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340128) by [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich)




End file.
